


The Mixed up Adventures of Elise Potter : Book One : Elise Potter and the Sorcerers Stone

by Imagination34



Series: The Mixed up Adventures of Elise Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Fan Fic, Regular relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagination34/pseuds/Imagination34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elise doesn't have a last name. Why should she? She was raised in an orphanage afterall. One day, however, she gets a letter accepting her into Hogwarts, a mysterious school that says it teaches magic. She doesnt know it yet, but while at Hogwarts she'll discover who her parents really were, as well as her twin brother Harry Potter. But she isnt allowed to tell him. Not only this but she looks exactly like her dead mother, Lily. Could this cause possible trouble for one of the four people who knows who she really is, Severus Snape? Read the story, and life of Elise Potter to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mixed up Adventures of Elise Potter : Book One : Elise Potter and the Sorcerers Stone

All characters, ideas, worlds, settings, places, names, and spells belong to J. K. Rowling. All unheard of people, names, spells, and places belong to the writer of this story. This story is copywrited and any plagiarism will resolve in not very happy actions. Such as an Unforgiving Curse. Please enjoy this story and do not feel afraid to comment below. Thank you.  
This story will be mostly told from the point of view of Elise Potter, a fictional character. Please cheer her along her journey.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
                              Chapter One : The Twins Who Lived

 

     It had been a very strange day down at Privet Drive, and it was only about to get stranger. Asleep in their house the Dursley's had nothing to fear, even though Mr. Dursley was sure something was going on. Had he looked out the window though, he wouldn't have been able to see what was to happen. And nobody did.

     A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cats tail twitched and it's eyes narrowed.

     Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This mans name was Albus Dumbledore.

     Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he didn't seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was staring at him from the other side of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

     He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again ---- the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

     "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

     He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

     "How did you know it was me?" she asked.

     "My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

     "You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

     "All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

     "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently.  
"You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no ---- even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursley's dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls . . . shooting stars. . . . Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent ---- I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

     "You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

     "I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright carless, out in the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."

     She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing if, on the day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone Dumbledore?"

     "It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

     "A what?"

     "A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."

     "No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say even if You-Know-Who has gone ----"

     "My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense ---- for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who." I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.

     "I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone know you're the  only one You-Know- oh all right, Voldemort, was ever frightened of."

     "You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."

     "Only because you're too ---- well ---- noble to use them."

     "It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me that she liked my new earmuffs."

     Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

    It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point of which she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat or as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.

     "What they're saying," she pressed on, is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are ---- are ---- that they're ---- dead.

     Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

     "Lily and James . . . I can't believe it . . . I didn't want to believe it . . . Oh, Albus . . ."

     Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know . . . I know . . ." he said heavily.

     Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' son , Harry. But ---- he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke ---- and that's why he's gone."

     Dumbledore nodded glumly.

     "It's ---- it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done . . . all the people he's killed . . . he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding . . . of all the things to stop him . . . but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"

     "We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."

     Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles.

     "And that isn't all of it. It seems that even Lily and James has their secrets. He has a sister, a twin sister." Dumbledore told her quietly in the darkness.

     "What? But no one ever knew! Not a single one. How could this be possible?" she asked him far more then shocked.

     "Simple. The Potters were smart people. They had a secret compartment built into the wall of Harry's room. They were afraid that Voldemort would find them, and try to kill them. Perhaps kill Harry and his sister as well. They wanted their children to survive and at the time the girl was taking a nap. Harry was awake and there wasn't time for Lily to hide her son without exposing her daughter too. The girl slept though it but the person to first search the house discovered her. She will be joining us here soon. Along with the boy."

     "Why here? You couldn't possibly be suggesting that you leave him here! These people are dreadful." she told him affronted.

     Dumbledore went on to explain why it would be good for him to grow up with the Dursleys. Eventually Professor McGonagall had nothing left to question except for two things.

     "His sister. She won't be staying with him I presume?"

     "No. I have a feeling that one day Voldemort will return. When he does he will want to search out Harry and kill him. Having Harry know he has a sister would be a great disadvantage. She will most certainly be killed if he knew from the start. One day he will know. But until then he cannot."

     "Where will she go?" Professor McGonagall asked worriedly.

     "To an orphanage. She will be raised without a last name and have no idea about her brother or her parents. A cruel fate I'm afraid but it must be this way." Dumbledore told her sadly.

     "How will they be getting here?"

     "Hagrid is bringing them."

     "You think it is ---- wise ---- to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

     "I would trust Hagrid with my life."

     Just then the silence was broken by a low rumbling sound, and a light appeared in mid-air. A huge motorcycle fell from the sky, and on it was Hagrid. Over the next fee minutes they discussed Harry and his sister. Hagrid promised to never tell anyone. Eventually Hagrid said goodbye to all of them and flew off again. Dumbledore held Harry and Professor McGonagall held his sister. They put them together and saw on Harry's forehead a lightning bolt scar. The Professor gasped. Dumbledore carefully rolled up the sleeve of the sister's shirt. There, on her shoulder, was a matching scar.

     This surprised them both for Harry had gotten his scar by being almost killed by Voldemort. But his sister had never been touched by Voldemort. So why did she have a matching scar? Dumbledore carefully placed Harry at the Dursleys door and waved goodbye to the sleeping infant as he left him to the fate of living with them. He then took the girl from Professor McGonagall's arms.

     "I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her before setting off. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. 

     All across the world wizards were holding up their glasses saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter ---- the boy who lived!" Never knowing of the girl who survived as well. His twin.

Elise Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> So guess that's it for Ch 1! Hope you enjoyed :) Trust me this story will make much more sense as time wears on.


End file.
